


Happiness

by dahmerish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: AU, Boy x boy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Hogwart, Hogwart AU, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nobody is Dead, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, R&R, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, alternative universe, challange fic, gen - Freeform, happiness, m/m - Freeform, male x male, mentorfic, otp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmerish/pseuds/dahmerish
Summary: Syriusz do tej pory nie wiedział, co znaczy dla niego być szczęśliwym. A przecież odpowiedź znajdowała się tuż obok.





	Happiness

Zaklęcie Patronusa zdecydowanie nie należało do jego ulubionych. Głównie dlatego, że Black męczył się z nim prawie od miesiąca, a efektów nadal nie było. Mimo wyraźnej niechęci oraz zrezygnowania malujących się na przystojnej twarzy przyjaciela, Remus ani na moment nie przestawał go motywować i wspierać. Jakiś czas od ostatniej nieudanej próby Syriusza, Lunatyk zaproponował, że zostanie z nim po lekcjach i poćwiczą razem. Łapa próbował się wymigać, ale przenikliwe spojrzenie zielonych oczu zdusiło w nim wszelkie plany ucieczki. Zamknęli się w jednej z wolnych klas i mimo protestów Blacka, od razu przeszli do praktyk. 

\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to ciężkie. Nie wszystko od razu się udaje. Myślisz, że każda rzecz przychodzi mi tak łatwo? – Remus zmarszczył brwi, obserwując jak przyjaciel zaciska palce na różdżce i unosi ją przed siebie.

\- Uh, duh. Przecież tobie zawsze wszystko wychodzi, Panie Perfekcjo – mruknął, co blondyn skomentował przewróceniem oczu.

\- Wcale nie. Też potrzebuję ćwiczeń. Poza tym hej, im szybciej zaczniesz, tym szybciej skończysz. Dasz radę. 

Black westchnął ciężko. Przymknął leniwie oczy, próbując się skupić. 

\- Pamiętaj, myśl o czymś szczęśliwym. Czymś, co sprawia, że masz ochotę się uśmiechać bez końca. Czymś, co napawa cię ogromną radością i zadowoleniem. 

Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym uniósł powieki. Był gotów.

\- Okay, zaczynajmy – rzucił w stronę Lunatyka i zrobił krok do przodu. 

Lupin pochylił się nad dużym, starym kufrem. Chwilę zajęło mu uporanie się z kłódką - nie był bowiem zwolennikiem używania zaklęć w każdej możliwej sytuacji, więc postanowił otworzyć zamek własnoręcznie. Kiedy wreszcie mu się udało, uniósł wieko. W sali od razu zrobiło się nieco zimniej, jakby ktoś otworzył naraz kilka okien w wietrzny wieczór. Ze skrzyni wyślizgnęła się bezkształtna, czarna postać. Bezszelestnie sunęła w stronę bruneta, który poczuł, jak włosy na jego ciele stają dęba. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Dasz radę, Syriusz. Myśl o szczęściu – poradził huncwot, obserwując poczynania przyjaciela.

Szczęście. Czym, do cholery, było dla niego? Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć ile razy był w dobrym humorze, ale szczęśliwy? Tego nie doświadczył chyba nigdy. 

Bogin przypominał teraz jego ojca. Wyniosły, surowy, bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Zbliżał się do niego, łypiąc jak na ofiarę, na którą zaraz się rzuci. Wiedział, że musi obronić się przed atakiem. A do tego potrzebował wspomnienia, które jak na złość, nie chciało przyjść mu do głowy.

I wtedy spojrzał na Remusa. Blondyn stał dalej obok kufra, trzymając kurczowo kciuki za swojego kompana. Jego twarz rozpromieniał jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, którym raczył tylko jedną osobę - Syriusza. Patrząc tak na niego, Black wiedział już doskonale o jakie uczucie mu chodziło. Poczuł rozpływające się w jego wnętrzu ciepło, gdy do umysłu wdarło się wspomnienie sprzed tygodnia, nadal żywe i przynoszące ukojenie. 

// Leżeli obaj na polanie za domem rodziców Lunatyka, napawając się słodką wolnością Dnia Wagarowicza. Mimo, że tak naprawdę dopiero co się zaczęła, czuć już było wiosnę. Lekki, ciepły wiatr targał im włosy i zaczepnie podwiewał rogi koca, na którym leżeli. Młodzieniec obserwował w milczeniu, jak przyjaciel sięga smukłą dłonią po rosnące obok nich przebiśniegi, zrywa je, a potem wsuwa sobie za lewe ucho. Kropla rosy skapnęła na jego blady policzek. Syriusz mógł przysiąc, że nie widział nigdy w życiu nic piękniejszego. Pochylił się, by długim, kościstym palcem zetrzeć wodę ze skóry huncwota, która w dotyku była miękka i ciepła. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a serce bruneta zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Zapach wody kolońskiej, którą każdego poranka Remus spryskiwał kołnierz swojej koszuli, wdarł się do nozdrzy Blacka, przyjemnie je drażniąc. 

\- Chciałbym, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, jakkolwiek tandetnie to nie brzmi –wyszeptał prosto w rozchylone usta blondyna.

Lupin zareagował na to wyznanie dźwięcznym chichotem, który przypominał tysiące malutkich dzwoneczków. Kąciki ust Łapy lekko drgnęły. 

\- Ja również – odparł w końcu Lunatyk, obdarzając przyjaciela promiennym uśmiechem, na widok którego ten również się uśmiechnął. //

\- Expecto Patronum! – zawołał głośno brunet, a z końca jego różdżki błysnęło srebrno-niebieskie światło. 

Błysk zastąpił pokaźnych rozmiarów wilk, który ruszył na Oriona Blacka, kłapiąc przy tym zębiskami. Bogin jęknął przeraźliwie i pędem powrócił do kufra, który Remus od razu zamknął na kłódkę. Odsunął się od skrzyni, by podbiec do przyjaciela. Otoczył go ramionami, mocno do siebie przytulając. Kciukami delikatnie zataczał półkola na jego plecach.

\- Brawo! No widzisz? Nie było tak trudno, co? – powiedział, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Bez ciebie by mi się nie udało, to pewne – wymamrotał zszokowany swoim wyczynem Łapa.

\- E tam, gadanie. Jestem bardzo dumny, wiesz? Udało ci się! – Lupin nie mógł się nacieszyć. - Chodź, musimy to uczcić. Dawno nie piłem kremowego piwa.

Black skinął głową, przystając na tę propozycję. Zabrał swoje rzeczy, po czym opuścili salę.

Tego dnia uświadomił sobie jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. 

Remus John Lupin - huncwot, wilkołak oraz jego najlepszy przyjaciel – był dla niego tym, co nazwać mógł szczęściem.


End file.
